


First Anniversary

by lockedlocke



Series: I just need you to show me [2]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Blowjobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes-centric, Captain America Septender Challenge 2019, Fluff and Smut, Happy Bucky Barnes, Happy Ending, Happy Steve Rogers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Modern AU, Shameless Smut, Top Bucky Barnes, bucky barnes wears glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedlocke/pseuds/lockedlocke
Summary: Steve lays down beside him under the covers, and cuddles up to Bucky. Sliding his arm around the Bucky’s waist, he brushes the soft skin behind Bucky's ear as he presses a kiss against him. “Happy anniversary,” Steve whispers to him in a sing-song voice, trailing off a little. Bucky starts to smile.





	First Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [Birdjay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdjay) for helping me with the beta and general cheerleading! She writes amazing stuff, all of which I warmly recommend you all read. 
> 
> I haven't been able to get these boys out of my head ever since I just need you to show me. But just never really knew what else to write for this story, so here, have this. My little contribution to the Septender challenge for soft and sweet things!

Behind him, the bed shifts just a little as Steve slowly, stealthily tries to climb up behind Bucky without waking him up. 

Bucky’s been awake ever since Steve got out of bed thirty minutes prior. But he had remained in it, rolled onto his stomach, pulled the covers over him and hugged his pillow. He has been on the verge of falling asleep and consciousness, constantly aware of sound in the apartment, but not paying much attention to it. The floorboards creaking alert him Steve’s returned. The scent of toast fills the room. 

Steve lays down beside him under the covers, and cuddles up to Bucky. Sliding his arm around the Bucky’s waist, he brushes the soft skin behind Bucky's ear as he presses a kiss against him. “Happy anniversary,” Steve whispers to him in a sing-song voice, trailing off a little. Bucky starts to smile. 

Steve kisses him on the faint laugh lines that Bucky is starting to get by his eyes. Then his cheek, and then the corner of Bucky’s lips. He twists a little in the bed, eyes still closed, but it doesn’t matter. Steve’s lips find his anyway and kisses him. Bucky makes a little pleased noise at that and rolls as much onto his back as he can, meaning he half-lays against Steve’s chest. 

“Happy anniversary,” Steve whispers again, against Bucky’s lips. He strokes his thumb over the skin on Bucky’s stomach. Bucky thinks he feels butterflies at that gesture. 

“Happy anniversary,” Bucky murmurs in return. His voice deep and gruff. He had known it was their anniversary, they had gone to bed the night before practically vibrating with excitement for it, having wanted it to be that evening already. Steve gives him a couple more kisses, none of them deeper than a peck, and pulls away from Bucky. He looks down to him with a bright smile and beautiful glittering eyes like rivers. 

“I love your voice like this,” Steve says and gently, tenderly strokes his fingertips over the stubble on Bucky’s cheek. Bucky raises an eyebrow and gives him an amused look, not giving in to Steve and speaking out loud. “All deep and rumbling.” 

“Yeah?” Bucky murmurs to him, voice deep and all gravely in the back of his throat. He smiles a little, still sleepy, and Steve leans in to give him another, slightly deeper kiss. Bucky places a hand on the back of Steve’s head and keeps him in place. His hair is damp -- he must have showered. 

“Yeah. I think it’s hot.” Steve smirks to him and pulls away again, brushing a strand of Bucky’s hair out of his eyes and tucking it behind his ear. Bucky shifts a little, now lying fully on his back so he can look up at the man that he loves. 

“I’ll have to remember that,” Bucky says, winking. Steve laughs, throwing his head back and exposing that wonderful neck that Bucky loves to leave little love bites on. Steve leans back and reaches for something behind them. Bucky settles, watching his every move. 

“Happy anniversary darling. I drew this for you,” Steve repeats and pulls a card in sight for Bucky, holding it between his fingers. Bucky’s heart positively melts as he takes the card. 

“You drew something for me?” Bucky asks, voice slightly higher as he tries to keep himself from welling up. He knows how long a piece of art takes for Steve. Sometimes he can work an entire month on one drawing. So it’s easy to imagine him hunched over his drawing table working on the card. Steve grins and nods, looking incredibly proud of himself. Bucky takes the card from him and flips it to get a better look. 

On the card is a sleeping kitten Alpine all curled up on a blue blue blanket with white stars, his paws pulled up tightly to his little chest and pink toe beans visible on his hind legs, little tail all curled up around him for as far as it reaches. It’s incredibly life-like and Bucky feels another pang in his chest at the memory of Alpine being so small. He opens the card, where Steve has drawn a miniature cartoon version of himself hugging Bucky, pulling him up from the ground so Bucky’s socked feet are swaying. The text reads:

_ You’re my favorite person and I still love your face! _

Bucky lowers the card and pulls Steve in for another kiss, grabbing hold of his t-shirt to tug him in. “I love it. Thank you, Steve,” Bucky says, brushing their noses together once before giving him another short kiss. He can feel Steve smile in it. 

“I got you a present to go with it,” Steve mumbles on a low whisper, then pulls away from Bucky to reach behind himself again. Bucky looks back to the card and admires little kitten Alpine, wondering where the hell the little rascal is. He puts his card on the nightstand on his side of the bed and waits for Steve to hand him the present as he shifts further up the bed, props up his pillows and sits up. “Voila!” Steve says and hands him a small box wrapped up in purple paper. It’s too neatly done for Steve to have wrapped it up himself. This has to be store-wrapped. 

“I got you something too,” Bucky says with a grin as he takes the small box from Steve’s hand. Steve shifts so he can watch Bucky open the package, and reaches for a slice of toast from the tray. 

“You can give it to me after,” Steve says with a small, mysterious little smile and nibbles at the corner of his toast, watching him with alert eyes as Bucky carefully opens the package. He knows full well after their shared Christmas that Steve would much rather Bucky just tear the paper off in one quick violent movement. But the truth is that it stresses Bucky out, so he’d much rather open it carefully in one corner. 

When the paper is finally off, the box that Bucky holds is plain, black and matte. He finds the little clip on one side and flips it open. “Oh my god, this is so neat!” Bucky exclaims as he sees the dark brown leather bracelet with a silver pendant on it, thin and elegant. In the shape of an infinity symbol on it. He takes it out, marvelling at the weight of it in his hand. “Is this real leather?” 

Steve nods and scoots a bit closer, toast in between his teeth and takes the bracelet from Bucky’s hands with a smile, opening it. Bucky sticks out his wrist for him. “I’ve seen you,” Steve begins, all muffled in attempt of keeping the slice of toast in between his teeth while he tries to put the bracelet on Bucky’s wrist. Bucky takes it from him and takes a bite. “Always look so longing at leather bracelets, so I thought I’d get you one. And the little infinity symbol is… well.” Steve’s cheeks flush a little bit pink. “I always thought that the idea of promise rings itself is kind of… well, teenagey. So I figured that maybe, if I got you a bracelet with an infinity symbol on it, that’d it’d be a promise for us to be… forever? Like, a forever bracelet instead of a promise ring? It’s stupid, I know.” 

Steve speaks on a low tone, careful as the bracelet lets out a little click and settles around Bucky’s wrist. He rubs his neck and keeps his gaze down. Bucky looks at his wrist, turning it a little to admire the piece of jewelry and the infinity symbol. “I don’t think it’s stupid. I think it’s very,” Bucky leans in and kisses Steve, soft, sweet and short. “Sweet, I love it, and I happily accept your forever bracelet.” He smiles to Steve, who looks at him with those big, wonderful eyes of his, and then begins to smile, finally relaxing again. 

“And yes to answer your question, it’s real leather,” Steve says and taps the piece of jewelry, now looking pleased with himself rather than embarrassed. The pink hint on his cheeks is slowly disappearing. Bucky gives him another kiss and then turns away from Steve, gets out of the bed and goes over to his bag that is resting in the one chair in Steve’s room. 

Steve leans back a little in the bed, watching Bucky with a smile as he digs through his bag. He’s still naked from the night before, but Bucky has since long stopped being shy around Steve. He finds the present easily enough, but the card hides away from him a little bit. Bucky locates it, places it on the present and comes back to the bed. He slides under the sheet as he hands them over to Steve with a smile. 

Steve, containing his excitement for a little bit longer, opens the envelope first and takes out the card. Unlike his boyfriend, Bucky had just bought a store-bought card which instantly makes Steve laugh out loud. Bucky starts to grin as he watches him. After days of searching for the perfect card, he had settled with one that said  _ I love fucking you, just as much as I fucking love you _ . Steve’s laughter eases up to giggles and he opens the card, where Bucky had written in a quote. 

“Sometimes someone comes into your life, so unexpectedly, takes your heart by surprise, and changes your life forever. So, I love you because the entire universe conspired to help me find you. I'm with you 'til the end of the line, I love you.” Steve reads out what Bucky had written in the card, smile growing larger and more adoring by every sentence. Steve looks up to Bucky and looks positively smitten. “Thank you.” 

“I love you,” Bucky says in return to him. Steve puts his card down on his nightstand and looks at it for another moment before he tackles his present. Any form of composure is now gone as Steve attacks the paper like a wild animal, grabbing hold of that one loose corner that Bucky had purposely left for this reason, grips it and just tugs with all of his might. The paper tears.

It takes Steve ten seconds to rip off the paper and toss it off the edge of the bed, leaving him with a book in his lap. After one museum trip, Bucky had caught Steve staring and flipping through a book that contained over a thousand photographs of people living their lives. Bucky had been able to tell by the look in Steve’s eyes that he desperately wanted the book, but the price tag had stopped him from getting it. So Bucky had gone back and picked up the book for him. 

“Do you like it?” Bucky asks, trying his best to hide all the nerves that he’s feeling in his voice. He knows that Steve’s current interests in art change every other week, and there’s the risk that Steve’s no longer interested in photography and is starting to branch out into a different line of art. 

So when Steve finally does look up with a happy smile, making him seem childishly happy, Bucky finally relaxes. Steve likes the book, he can tell by just one quick look. “Yes, I love it,” Steve leans in and places a kiss on Bucky’s lips, putting his hand in Bucky’s neck. Bucky hums a little bit in their kiss, smiling mostly to himself. 

“I’m glad,” Bucky says eventually. He leans back in the bed again, fingers brushing by the infinity bracelet that Steve got him. He watches with a smile as Steve flips open the book in his lap and starts flicking through the pages, munching on that piece of toast again until he finishes it. When he does, Steve shuts the book and carefully sets it aside. 

“You wanna have that breakfast in bed now? I’m starving,” Steve says and nods over to the tray he brought in earlier. There’s two glasses of juice on it, a plate of toast, a packet of butter, cheese, a small glass jar of orange marmalade that looks like it comes from an expensive hidden-away store and some slices of cheese. There’s two steaming mugs of boiled water, and a third that contains a wide variety of teas and as last, a plate with two cinnamon buns. 

“God yes, that looks amazing,” Bucky says, pulling his legs up to himself and covering himself with the thick duvet cover. Steve slides off the bed and puts his new book on his dresser, then comes back and puts the tray with food in the middle of the bed. Bucky instantly helps himself to another piece of toast and starts smearing it with butter. “I can’t believe you did all of this. You know I’ve never once gotten breakfast in bed?” 

“I wanted our first anniversary to be special,” Steve says with a grin and starts off with one of the two buns on the plate. He takes a bite, chews twice and says, “Can you guess what I did?” His voice comes out muffled, but Bucky knows Steve well enough to understand what he’s saying. Once he’s done with the butter, he puts on a slice of cheese, and covers that with the orange marmalade. 

“What did you do?” Bucky asks and takes a bite of his toast, groaning a little when he realises that yes. The orange marmalade does come from some little deep hidden away secret speciality shop, that probably charges four times the price as any other orange marmalade in a regular grocery store.

Steve begins to smile a little, now waiting until he’s swallowed down the bite of his bun. “I called in sick today from work, told them I had this stomach thing,” Steve says, breaks off another bite of the bun and eats it. Bucky gives him a confused look as he continues to eat from his toast. Steve rolls his eyes a little and smiles to him. “Last year? When we got together? I also had this completely horrid stomach bug and I couldn’t come in for like, four days, ‘cause I was in bed with you? I thought I’d do the same today, celebrate our anniversary “being sick” with you, in bed.” 

“Oh!” Bucky realises suddenly what Steve means and laughs a little, suddenly finding it sweet. “Well, if it falls on a week day next year, I’ll do the exact same thing,” Bucky promises to him with a grin. “Can you believe it’s already been a year?” 

“I can,” Steve says with a nod, looking mighty pleased with himself as he finishes up his cinnamon bun. “It’s been an amazing year, hasn’t it? I’m happy I spent it with you.” 

“Me too.” Bucky leans back against the headboard. 

“You want to know another fun fact?” Steve chimes in and helps himself to one of the two glasses of juice. Bucky raises his eyebrow and just watches Steve as he waits for him to continue. Steve starts to get a naughty little look. Prominent particularly by the way that he tries to keep himself from smirking, but the corner of his mouth keeps trying to twitch upwards. “Today is also officially 390 days since you blew me for the first time.” 

Bucky looks at Steve, at first a little stunned at the statement, then he snorts with laughter. “You kept count?!” Bucky asks, highly amused. Steve joins with Bucky’s laughter and nods a couple of times. 

“Hell yeah, I kept count! I’m the first dick you ever had in your mouth, of course I kept count! I was flattered to be your first! And it also happened on a day I’ll never forget for different reasons, so the date was easy to remember for me but...” He laughs again with a shrug. “It’s been 390 days.” Steve smirks to him, and Bucky chortles again. 

“So what, that makes like,” Bucky casts his eyes up to the ceiling and frowns a bit as he thinks, does his best to do the internal math. The math isn’t hard. It’s remembering in what order things had happened that makes it difficult. “374 days? Since the first time we fucked?” Bucky asks, still squinting his eyes a little as he looks at Steve for confirmation. Steve nods, now helping himself to another piece of toast. 

“374 days since the first time we made love. Important detail Bucky,” Steve says amused and smirks a little to Bucky, who rolls his eyes. “It’s 373 days since the first time we fucked, we did that the day after, remember?” 

“Right right, 374 days since making love. 373 days since the first time we fucked. Important detail and important difference,” Bucky leans in towards Steve, who gets the hint and leans in to give him a kiss. “So, are any other of these dates that you remember in detail?” 

“Mm, once we did everything they all just blended together you know?” Steve says with a light shrug and tries to remain casual. Bucky just laughs it off and shakes his head. “I think I can figure out what day we started talking though, I still got Grindr on my phone.” Steve squints a little. “I should probably delete that now.” 

Bucky snorts and nod in agreement. “Yes, you probably should delete that on your anniversary,” Bucky says, quite amused by the exchange. Steve reaches for the nightstand and pulls it open, digs around and finds his phone. “You think they still have our first convo on there?” 

“I don’t know, it’s worth a look isn’t it?” Steve says, shifting over to the head of the bed and sitting down beside Bucky. He fires up the app and together they watch the yellow outline trace the mask. 

“You’re gonna get so many messages now,” Bucky says as he watches the app load various profile pictures up, but the first thing Steve does is tap the little icon on the bottom of the screen that takes him to their messages. Steve still has a bunch of them left unread, a couple below and above the conversation that he had with Steve. His is the only one that’s been read. Steve makes an interested noise. 

“We have known each other for 449 days,” Steve says and shows the phone to Bucky. He takes it and squints a little, the number of days are in a small text, light grey color on the black background is hard to read, and for the past six months Bucky has felt an increasing need to use his glasses more. 

He puts on his cheap pair and takes another look. Sure enough, 449 days ago he first spoke to Steve. He chuckles a little and passes the phone back. “449 days ago, I jerked off after you left because I kept getting hard and couldn’t get back to sleep.” 

Steve laughs loud, and tilting his head back. Bucky snickers and finishes his toast. “Did you really?! Why did you never tell me?” Steve asks and jabs a finger in Bucky’s side again. He squirms away with a giggle, violently enough for the glasses of juice to jiggle dangerously on the tray. 

“Cause I barely accepted the fact that you nearly had your hands on my dick, and then I just… sort of forgot, cause you did jerk me off the next time and it was pretty great,” Bucky says, and grabs one of the juice glasses. Steve blows a raspberry. 

“It was pretty great, he says,” Steve says with a snort. “I recall you pretty much being stuck in another dimension for a little while. You got your rocks off that second evening together.” Steve leans in to press another kiss on his cheek. Bucky makes a noise that only tells that he had a great time. It’s not exactly a mystery. “Hey, you know what else is 390 days ago?” Steve says with a little grin and puts his arm around Bucky’s shoulders. 

“Oh lord, here it comes,” He groans and closes his eyes. Steve begins to giggle. 

“390 days ago, I made you cum in your pants for the first time,” Steve says with a soft little giggle. Bucky presses his eyes closed, but can’t help but smile at that. It had been a little embarrassing at first. Now? 

“390 days ago, I discovered a rather severe passion for sucking dick. You can say it,” Bucky reaches for the cinnamon bun, but can’t quite get a hold of it. Steve takes it and passes it to him. 

“It is a turn on to see you cum just because you’re sucking dick,” Steve says a little dreamy, as if he’s recounting every single time that it’s ever happened. He wouldn’t even know how many times it’s happened since then, it’s a pretty frequent occurrence by now. Bucky’s not ashamed in the least, Steve gets his rocks off, so why should he? 

“Be honest now,” Bucky says, looking at Steve. “When I blew you for the very first time, was it good?” 

“Hell yeah, it was good,” Steve says within a second, without a hint of hesitation or even a moment of thought. Just one heartbeat and then the answer is out in the world. “I mean, sure, you fucked up on a few points, but it was your first blowjob. And honestly? Your enthusiasm was the most wonderful thing.” 

“So, you’re saying it was terrible, but my eagerness was the one thing you got off on?” Bucky teases him with a grin. Steve rolls his eyes and squeezes his shoulder. “I know what you’re trying to say, I hear you. I love you,” Bucky murmurs and kisses Steve’s jaw. Steve turns his head just in time to catch him for a kiss, and another one, and one more after that. 

  
“You done with breakfast?” Steve asks,nodding over to the tray on the table. Bucky shoves another bite of the cinnamon bun in his mouth and grabs a bag of strawberry tea, tosses it to his nightstand and grabs the mug of hot water. Then, he nods to Steve that he can take it away. Steve gets off the bed and carries it out of the bedroom while Bucky prepares his tea. 

“Hey, you know what we should do on future anniversaries?” Bucky calls out to Steve in the kitchen as he sinks down deeper in the bed, pulling the covers up higher. 

“Make love, fuck, and make love again? Not necessarily in that order?” Steve pipes up from where he is. 

“Besides that,” Bucky says after laughing. “We should like, either get a tv for the bedroom or move one in here, and watch old school black and white movies. We don’t do that enough,” Bucky says grabbing the tea mug, and wrapping his hands around it to warm them up. 

“Yes, I love it!” Steve says, wandering right back into the bedroom with Alpine curled up in his arms. The cat is purring and his eyes are shut. Steve crawls back onto the bed and sets Alpine down, who doesn’t even bother shifting, but goes right back to sleep. “Want me to move the tv in here for today? You don’t have to get up. I’ll do it.” 

“You’ll be my hot delivery man, setting up my purchase for me and everything,” Bucky teases, with a little grin. Steve does a thing with his eyebrows that make Bucky laugh, he looks absolutely ridiculous, as if he’s trying to be a flirty cartoon.

“A little bit of roleplay can be sexy,” Steve says, getting back under the covers and snuggling up against Bucky, leaving some space in between their waists so Alpine can sleep undisturbed. Bucky reaches out and scratches him behind his ear. The fur on his back stands up as he arches into the touch and begins to purr louder. 

“A little bit of roleplay is sexy,” Bucky agrees and sticks his hand back under the covers. “But we can do roleplay when we get a tv to put in here. Doesn’t have to be too big, we could probably get something decent for two hundred dollars? Maybe?” He thinks a little and looks over to the dresser at the other room. Steve makes a noise that Bucky immediately understands. 

Two hundred dollars isn’t much for a tv, considering some reach up to about two grand now. Two hundred dollars, however, is a lot of money in New York. Steve, with two jobs, gets by every month, but is never able to put aside more than a hundred a month. Bucky manages to put aside two. 

“You know how we could save some money?” Bucky says on a soft tone. It’s careful and light, barely even a whisper, almost as if he’s still a little afraid that Steve might hear him. Steve makes a noise and looks up to Bucky, who shifts a little bit and keeps looking at the dresser. “We could put my tv up there? It’s about the right size, should fit without being too big.” He pouts a little, trying to imagine how it would look, if it’d stick off the edges a bit. s. Because  _ that _ would annoy him. Steve looks at him with big eyes, then frowns. 

“What are we gonna use when we’re at your place then? Fire up your desktop to watch Netflix?” Steve asks.

Bucky rolls his eyes albeit lovingly, and smiles a little at Steve. Of course, he didn’t realise what he was saying. He’s adorable for it. Bucky takes a breath and looks at him. “I’m saying, maybe we should move in together? We pretty much don’t spend a night apart anymore, it’s just stupid to keep having two apartments in fucking  _ New York City _ , when we could spend the time we’re already spending together, also together on paper.” 

Steve lets the words sink in, and for a moment his expression doesn’t change. It softens up bit by bit. Realisation becoming evident in Steve’s eyes, making all of him seem brighter. He smiles a little bit wider and flashes those disgustingly perfect teeth that makes Bucky want to punch him first, and then kiss him. 

“You want to move in together?” Steve asks with that very same smile. Everything else that Bucky had said after the suggestion hadn’t even registered with him. He had heard  _ move in together _ and then he had stopped listening. It’s so utterly Steve and Bucky loves him all the more for it. 

“Yes, I want to move in with you. I want to take that next step with you.” Bucky shifts on the bed and rolls onto his side, facing Steve and shoves both of his hands under the pillow. Steve mimics him. “And I mean, we’d have two incomes, you could quit one of your jobs, if you’d like? Maybe quit the store, and just teach? I know you want to teach art, it’d give you more time during the day as well to work on your art. We don’t even have to get a new place. Yours is big enough.” 

“Mine’s smaller than yours,” Steve says and scrunches up his nose, but still smiling. Bucky snorts. 

“Maybe by like, a square foot? And besides, mine only feels bigger because I don’t have shit in it. I’ve lived there for years and it’s still not lived in. Still doesn’t feel like home. Yours does. You live here, Alpine lives here. Hell, Tortellini is here. So like, I wouldn’t even bring a lot of stuff. Just a bookshelf and some comics, my desk and desktop. I’d bring my tv for the bedroom. And… I don’t know what else I’d bring.”

“Your sheets are nicer than mine,” Steve says. Bucky breaks out in a giggle at that. 

“I’ll bring my sheets, then.” Bucky smiles widely to Steve. “So, is that a yes? Do you want to move in together? Or, can I move in with you?” Bucky asks again, biting down on his lower lip. Steve grins widely and nods, surging in to kiss Bucky. In between them, from the sudden shift in the bed,Alpine makes a displeased noise and makes his presence known by struggling in between them and jumps out. He sits on the edge of the bed and watches Steve and Bucky kiss with an angry look. 

“You know,” Bucky mutters in between a kiss. Steve makes a hum to indicate that he’s listening, but keeps on kissing Bucky rather than letting him talk. “This is a great time too. I’ve got to renew my lease on my apartment. We don’t even have to buy me out, I got like, another six weeks left.” 

Steve pulls away and narrows his eyes to Bucky, but he doesn’t look displeased in the least. Instead, he’s grinning again. “You’ve been plotting and planning this, haven’t you?” 

Bucky shrugs a little and tries to act as innocent as he can. Okay, he might have been toying with the thought in the back of his head, but he genuinely hadn’t considered it as a proper suggestion until just two minutes ago. “So what if I had?” Bucky asks.

Steve laughs a little. 

“Are you going to kiss me again now?” 

Steve answers that question with an action, and kisses him again. Alpine hops off the bed and slowly pads back out to the living room to resume his nap. Taking his chance, Bucky shuffles a little bit closer to Steve now, feeling how the other’s strong hand slides carefully over his naked hip, avoiding the sensitive sides that just make him giggle, and snakes it up Bucky’s back, pulling him in closer. 

Bucky kisses Steve just a little bit deeper, one hand stuck in between them and unable to move it, but he doesn’t mind. He slides his left arm over Steve’s shoulder and holds him close, kissing him deeper now. Steve parts his lips just a little, an open invitation for Bucky, who takes it and licks into Steve’s mouth. 

Steve makes a pleased little noise, shifting in the bed and leaning more over Bucky, forcing him to lay down on his back. Bucky doesn’t mind, letting Steve shift underneath the covers so he can straddle Bucky. Both of his hands are against Bucky’s throat now, fingers touching him soft and gentle. 

Bucky places his hands on Steve’s thighs and strokes up and down them. Steve hums a little bit, happy pleased noises. He grinds down against Bucky’s hips a little, so Bucky moans. Steve does it a few more times, working him up more and more by each wonderful roll of his hips. He takes Bucky’s wrists and pins them to the bed, kissing him breathless. 

“You want to ride me?” Bucky asks, in between kisses, doing his best to roll his hips up a little to meet Steve. His cock is hard now, pressed against the back of Steve’s ass and why does the bastard have to be wearing pajama bottoms right now? He doesn’t bother to try and break his wrists free from Steve’s grip, however. 

“I want you to do a lot of things to me,” Steve murmurs in between kissing. He straightens up a little, showing all of his abdomen and chest in glory for Bucky. He bites down hard on his lower lip as he watches that, feeling the sting of blood rushing up to it. 

“What are those things? Tell me about them.” Bucky asks him, rolling his hips up against Steve again. He can tell that the other is trying hard not to moan too loud , not to give away too much of his pleasure just yet. It turns Bucky on, whenever Steve’s acting like this. He tries to tug his wrist out from under Steve’s grip, but he’s got them properly pinned down on the bed. 

“I do want to ride you, and I want you to take me from behind. I want you to fuck me into the bed so hard I won’t be able to stand up properly after. But that won’t matter, cause we’re not leaving the bed, and maybe I’ll let you use one of the plugs, have you slide it in me after. So when you want to fuck me again you can just slide. Right. In.” Steve punctuates the last three words, and Bucky feels a tug in his stomach. 

“Let go of me and I’ll do just that,” Bucky tries to bargain with him. Steve only laughs, a happy giggle that’s curious of what Bucky will do to him. He lets go of one of Bucky’s wrists, leaning all of his weight onto the other to keep him in place. It’s enough however, with just one hand free Bucky can place one on the bed to surge up to kiss him. Steve moans and grips the hair on the back of Bucky’s head tight. 

Bucky takes the chance to slide his hand into Steve’s pajama pants to grip and squeeze his ass. Steve lets out another moan in their kiss and shudders forward a little. Bucky breaks the kiss apart and Steve makes a needy sound at that. “Where’s the lube?” 

Steve only nods over to his nightstand as a response, a little out of breath. 

“Get out of those pants,” Bucky commands, taking charge of the moment. Steve doesn’t argue or fight him. Instead, he lets go of Bucky’s wrist and rolls off him, stripping himself of the fleece pajama pants while Bucky tugs open the nightstand so hard that it makes everything on top rattle. He finds the lube quickly enough, and by the time he turns his focus back to Steve on the bed, he’s already naked.

He’s not surprised that Steve’s hard himself, he’d be slightly worried if he wasn’t. Bucky settles himself in between Steve’s legs, trying hard not to let his focus get absorbed by just watching Steve touch himself with long, lazy and slow strokes. Bucky whines. 

“You like what you see?” Steve asks him with that naughty, no good grin of his. Bucky doesn’t bother responding to him, and instead just leans in to kiss him again, hands planted on either side of him. Then, he kisses Steve’s throat, his neck, his shoulder, slowly working his way down his chest. 

Steve’s breathing grows a little bit ragged, he removes his hand and stops stroking himself. Bucky kisses one of Steve’s nipples, taking it in his mouth and nipping at it. Steve lets out a sharp gasp , arching his hips up to Bucky before he kisses further down. He kisses Steve’s stomach, feeling the muscles twitch underneath the skin. Steve’s big and heavy hand feels huge against the back of his head. 

Bucky lightly presses the palm of his hand against Steve’s balls just as he licks his tongue up the root of Steve’s cock. Steve closes his eyes and tilts his head back, letting out a wonderful, light moan. Bucky does it agains, feeling himself getting more wound up at the idea of having Steve’s dick in his mouth any minute now, any second. 

He glances up to Steve, who has his eyes cast up to the ceiling of the bedroom. His chest is rising and falling, breathing heavily. Bucky strokes his other hand up, and brushes his fingers over the faint dark hairs on Steve’s chest. He reaches up to Steve’s throat and presses his hand against him, just hard enough to make him realise there’s pressure there, that Bucky has him and that Bucky is in control. Steve loves it whenever he does that. 

Bucky moves his other hand up from Steve’s balls, and wraps it around the base of Steve’s dick, holding him steady. He licks his tongue over the tip, tasting the salty pre-cum with a hint of sweetness underneath. Steve lets out a little whimper and scratches his nails over the back of Bucky’s head as he grips his hair. 

Then, Bucky takes Steve in his mouth. 

Steve lets out a deep, shudder of a breath as he relaxes into the bed. Melting into it. Bucky eases his mouth over him, taking as much as he can in one go like he always does. Then he tightens his lips around Steve and pulls back. It punches another groan out of Steve’s chest, tangling itself into a moan when Bucky reaches the tip again and sucks. 

Steve bites down hard on his lower lip, breathing raggedly through his nose. He sucks only for a couple of seconds, and then stops before pulling away. His lips pop again. Steve’s the most delicious lollipop he’s ever tasted. Steve giggles a bit. Bucky doesn’t mind, he takes him right back into his mouth again and moans. 

It’s taking Bucky all of his self control not to reach down in between his legs and stroke himself. He wants nothing but a bit of relief, but he doesn’t want to come from sucking Steve’s dick, either. No matter how wonderful it really is. He wants to come inside him this morning. 

He bobs his head, once, twice, three times and then pulls away. He licks his lips and grins up to Steve before he lets go of him. Steve lets out a noise that’s meant to serve as a complaint, but it doesn’t really go home that well when Bucky sees Steve’s interested gaze follow his hand as he reaches for the lube. 

Bucky drips it onto his fingers, pouring generously and not really caring much about the sheets. Steve shifts one of his legs up just a little bit higher. Bucky surges in for a kiss, Steve groans and places his hands on Bucky’s neck. Bucky moves his hand down in between Steve’s legs, pressing them against Steve, who shudders a little from it.    
“You want them?” Bucky asks and gives Steve a short peck, mostly to tease. Steve lets out a strangled little noise and nods his head, then he kisses Bucky again just as he pushes a finger inside of him. Steve groans in their kiss, tensing up around him for a short moment before he relaxes around him, easily welcoming the finger in him. 

Steve makes slow, rocking movements with his hips, meeting Bucky’s hand as he moves inside of him. Pulling it out, pushing it back in. Steve moves along with perfect, practiced harmony. He relaxes quickly enough for a second finger, Bucky bites him on his lower lip to make Steve hold still. Steve tilts his head back, exposing that beautiful neck again. Bucky licks the skin and starts to move his fingers. Steve moans and once more they sync up to the same rhythm. 

Bucky slides his other arm around the small of Steve’s back and lifts him up a little. Steve moves willingly, propping his elbows up against the bed for leverage. “Oh fuck,” he moans in that wonderful way of his. Bucky grins a little at the sight in front of him. Steve’s cheeks are a little flushed, his chest a faint shade of pink. 

“You’re gorgeous like this,” Bucky tells Steve, unable to look away from him. Steve lets out a little laugh at that, the corners of his mouth twisting up in an adorable way. He shifts his legs a little, earning himself more leverage and begins to move his hips at a more steady rate. Bucky strokes his hand up over Steve, palm over Steve’s dick, then up his abdomen, his chest, grabs at Steve’s neck lightly. “So fucking beautiful.” 

“Uhuh,” Steve murmurs before moaning again, hips moving a bit faster now. Then he stops, just lifts his hips up and pauses, gripping the sheets tightly underneath him. “Another one, please, please, please another one,” Steve begs him. Bucky shifts his hand a little, adds a third finger and pushes his fingers back inside of Steve. 

Steve moans out so wonderfully, shuddering a little bit as the third finger helps Bucky stretch him out. “Oh, that feels good,” Steve moans, rocking his hips again, grinding them down into Bucky’s hand. Steve could come like this, it wouldn’t be the first time, either. Bucky doesn’t tease him about it. Instead, he moves his hand behind Steve’s back again. 

“Come up here, I want to kiss you,” he tells Steve, who blinks his eyes open and for a moment looks a little lost. Then he shifts. Bucky purposely holds his hands still, and Steve moves so he’s sat on top of Bucky’s thighs and places his arms around Bucky’s neck. Steve kisses him deeply and soundly, with all the love that he can muster. 

Bucky holds him close, after all this time now no longer afraid that if he lets go that Steve will slip away from him. Their kiss lasts for a minute, deep and intimate, before Steve barely pulls away. His lips are still against Bucky’s own, noses brushing against him. Sometimes Bucky swears that he can feel Steve’s eyelashes against his cheek. This is one of those moments. 

“I want you now,” Steve murmurs to Bucky, lifting his hips up a little so Bucky can slide his fingers out of him. He stays up like that, while Bucky grabs the lube again. Steve takes it from him and squirts some of it in his own hand. Now there really is nothing left in the tiny bottle. Steve reaches down in between them, taking Bucky in his hand and giving him a few, careful strokes to spread the lube. 

Bucky groans a bit, allowing himself to rest his forehead against Steve’s shoulder. Steve just gives him a handful more strokes, then lets go of Bucky to place his fingers under his chin. He pulls Bucky back up for a kiss, forcing Bucky to tilt his head back when Steve lifts his hips. 

Bucky reaches to hold himself steady, just as Steve does when he reaches behind himself to press Bucky against him. Bucky keeps his eyes on Steve, watches his expression as Steve slowly lowers himself. Pressing against Bucky, stretching him open as he slides in nice and easy. Steve’s mouth falls open with a soft, light little moan. Steve’s arms break out in goosebumps and it’s the most beautiful thing that Bucky has ever seen in his life. Time and time again. 

They pull their hands away at the same time, moving them to the others neck and kissing one another when Steve lowers himself fully on Bucky. Steve stays on top of him for a moment, not moving as Bucky moves his other arm around his waist. Then, slowly, Steve begins to rock his hips a little. 

The position lets Steve be the most in charge, setting the pace. All Bucky really can do is move his hips in pace with him. Steve moans from it, grinning while he does, both looking and feeling amazing and Bucky feels that surge of pride. Knowing that he has a hand in making Steve feel this good blows him away every single time. 

“God, I fucking love you,” Steve murmurs and kisses Bucky again, deeply as he grinds down on him. Bucky moans in their kiss, parting his lips which makes Steve lick into his mouth again. Bucky doesn’t mind and grips hold of Steve’s hair to be able to hold onto him, while his other strokes over the muscles in Steve’s back, over his hip and to the muscled thighs, it makes something warm coil in his lower abdomen, the strength that he can feel humming under Steve’s skin. 

“Forever, yeah?” Bucky asks when their kiss breaks. Steve nods his head, moving his hips a little bit faster and groans again. Bucky moves to grab at Steve’s ass, pawing at one of his cheeks. 

“Uh huh, forever,” Steve murmurs before groaning again, shivering a slight bit in Bucky’s embrace again. He makes a strangled noise and tenses up around Bucky just for a moment. He bites down on his lip and closes his eyes. Bucky licks that neck of his. “Fuck, fuck, fuck --” Steve moans again with a deep shudder and tenses once more. Bucky whimpers a little in turn. The heat that coiled in Bucky’s lower abdomen grows thicker and warmer, spreading through his body, all the way to his finger tips. 

Steve’s close, Bucky can tell by the way that he acts to the pleasure. It makes him feel better about his own upcoming orgasm. Close and treacherous ever since he had Steve’s dick in his mouth. But it doesn’t matter now, because they’re close together. Steve holds him a little bit tighter, the movement of his hips slowly growing a little bit erratic and out of pace. Quick and hurried as he tries to chase that wonderful feeling that’s rushing through his body like lighting. 

His moans are short little gasps, one barely finished before the other takes its place. Bucky tries to move his hips for Steve, set the pace that he kept to give him more of it, so Steve can allow himself to relax and just take it, just allow himself to feel good. It’s not much, but Bucky thrusts into him, grinds more like. Steve shivers in his embrace, nails scratching at Bucky’s shoulders and back, soft whimpers that sound more like pleads for more. 

Bucky makes yet another strangled noise as Steve tightens up, impossibly, blindingly tight around him. He curls his toes, trying his best not to come, to last until Steve reaches the point of no return first. Steve gasps for breath, going completely still as Bucky grinds against him. He comes in between them, dripping cum from his dick, grinding it against Bucky’s abdomen as he lets go of his breath, moaning deeply and shuddering. 

“Oh fuck,” Bucky groans again, grinds into Steve only once more. Steve feels so tight around him that it’s almost painful, almost. Bucky comes in him. It’s hot, blissfully warm as the heat that’s coiled inside finally bursts, brain firing away all of those feel good hormones that he’s had such an overdose of this past year. 

On top of him, in his lap, Steve relaxes, muscle for muscle as the tension drips out of him. Steve makes a sleepy noise and rests his head on top of Bucky’s shoulder, toying lightly with the hair on the back of Bucky’s head. “Forever, yeah?” Steve asks on a low tone, sounding dreamy. Bucky smiles a little and shifts, just enough to manage to kiss Steve on his cheek. Lazily, Steve lifts his head and gets a peck. 

“Forever, for infinity,” Bucky promises him, and gives Steve yet another kiss. 


End file.
